Something Old, Something New
by IndonesianElephant
Summary: Join Sora and Riku as they go on a pre-wedding scavenger hunt to ensure their wedding day luck. Scavenger hunts have never been so eventful...
1. Something Old

**So there's been a lot of stuff going on about gay marriage lately, and I think soon it'll be legallized in D.C., where I grew up (If you have any current info on this, lemme know! My info is dated to a week ago. XD). **

**So, in lieu of this, here's a new four-shot story about the pre-wedding scavenger hunt that Sora and Riku must embark on. I know I should be updating my other stories, but I just couldn't resist posting this! First on the list: something old! Erm, enjoy!**

* * *

Sora lay on his bed on his back, his hand held high above his face. The platinum ring on his finger complimented his skin finely in a way that nothing else could; neither gem nor diamond could ever hope to fit as well. He shifted it around with his thumb, still getting used to the comfortable feeling of this ring, this _bond_ that he now had as a physical item.

He smiled softly, giggling to himself. "Something old, something new…"

_"—Something borrowed, and something blue." Kairi finished, smiling. "It'll give you guys good luck for your wedding! But you'll have to find 'em all, like a pre-wedding treasure hunt!" She explained._

_Sora, who was leaning into Riku, perked up at the idea of a treasure hunt. Even at the age of twenty four, he was a kid at heart. "That sounds fun." He looked to Riku._

_"Doesn't sound too hard, does it?" Riku interlaced their fingers, the rings on them sparkling as if some type of magic had been activated. And maybe it had, Sora thought silently, because for some reason he could never find it in himself to pull his hand away._

_Not that he'd ever want to. And soon, he'd never have to._

_"I still can't believe you guys are kicking the bucket!" Kairi squealed._

_"Jumping the broom, Kai…jumping the broom." A mortified Riku corrected. Sora only laughed. "But like I said, it doesn't seem that hard."_

_"You have no idea; Wakka and I spent ages looking around and borrowing things from people. He insisted that we get two of everything, for double luck." She sniggered at the memories. "Of course…it was all worth it in the end." She found herself gazing at her own ring, the one that tied her soul to her lover's._

_"Good luck." She laughed._

Kairi had been right about it being hard. Their first task was something old, which would have seemed easy enough…but neither of them could find anything suitable. "We could always just bring your grandpa Cid!" Riku had joked, but hadn't said another joke like that after Sora spent the night on the other side of the bed denying him any physical love whatsoever.

So that had brought them back to square one.

"Why don't we just borrow something old from someone?" Riku asked as he entered their room, toweling his hair dry and leaving his body bare and moist for Sora's unhindered viewing pleasure.

Sora prided himself on his self control, which took years to build, and it helped him remain outwardly normal. But it didn't stop his mind from wandering.

"I already told you, Riku," Sora began, rolling his eyes. "If you _borrow_ something old, it becomes something _borrowed_. Difficult logic, I know, but keep trying."

That got him a damp towel to the face.

"See if I try to help anymore. I should become one of those husbands that goes on constant business trips and never says hi to the kids and—"

Sora paused in his inhaling of Riku's freshly showered scent from the towel, to blink curiously. "Who said we were having kids?" He asked curiously, pulling the towel from his face.

"What? Where do you get the idea of kids from?" Riku asked, seeming confused.

_Oh._ Sora knew this bullshit routine. Whenever the silverette so much as hinted at something like that and Sora caught it, he'd play stupid.

"Hm. Just saying, I wouldn't mind having kids." Sora smirked, long since used to this.

He didn't miss the pleased, surprised look in Riku's eyes, which the male quickly tried to play off. "Well, maybe when we're actually settled into the routine of being married." Riku came over to him then, and Sora automatically leaned forward so his head was on that firm, warm torso he loved so much. No one else could see, but Sora could perfectly outline with his eyes and fingers every kiss and nibble that he'd ever laid on that beautiful skin, even if the physical evidence had long since disappeared.

"I…still can't believe this is all happening, you know?" Sora spoke, drawing Riku's eyes to him. "It feels like a dream."

Riku knew that feeling. He felt it every day; every morning he woke up, their hands interlaced and their rings making their hands look complete and fitting like two puzzle pieces. He felt it at night, when they cuddled up to one another and he saw the striking combinations of pale and platinum on tan and tan and platinum on pale when they held each other.

"If this were a dream, I'd kill myself when I woke up." And it was the truth; Riku knew for a fact he couldn't survive how he had been before Sora in his life like this.

"We could bring our ex's."

This snapped Riku from any further romantic thoughts he had. "_What?"_

"You know, for something old. Old flames and all."

"…Um. I don't think they'd appreciate being our somethings old…especially not _my_ ex." Yes, Larxene had a vengeance more fiery and hellish than hell itself.

"Ha! You mean Laura or whatever, that old chick?" Sora snorted, and it was times like this that Riku was truly tested on just how well he could put up with Sora.

"What about your guy? What was his name, Zeke or something?"

"Xemnas? Hey, I liked him! He was nice…"

Riku glared, causing Sora to smile. "But not nicer than you, my honey bunch." He said sweetly, leaning up to kiss Riku's nose. "But I do wonder sometimes…he was so possessive…he was probably a real animal between the sheets." Sora pretended to think on that; he knew this was the easiest way to get Riku in the competitive mood.

Sora was both surprised and expectant when Riku was suddenly above him and his own back was against the mattress. "Now Riku," Sora began, looking up at Riku through half lidded eyes. "Be nice."

"I think you already know how nice I am," Riku replied, not even trying to mask his lust. "So I think I should show you just how _mean_ I can be as well…"

Sora was fully ready to start the demonstration.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Still in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Riku pulled away from Sora slightly to pull a piece of paper and a pen from the side of the bed. Sora watched amusedly as Riku put a star next to the item labeled "something old".

"We'll come back to it." He proclaimed, and Sora snorted.

"You have a list? You're such a geek." Sora laughed.

"Then apparently, you like them geeky." Riku smirked.

"That I do." Sora sighed happily, rolling further into Riku's side. "But if you start collecting comics, I'll kill you. That's my thing."

"Agreed." Riku smiled, wrapping his arms around Sora.


	2. Someting New

**Been a minute, right? Sorry about the delay in all my fics, but school's a bitch. Got suspended for the first time ever, too. First time. In life. ;/ And here I was, going for a clean record. Eh, oh well. My confidence in this chapter is very very low at the moment (it could have been done sooo much better. ;-;) so please let me know how you feel about it! Throwing in some slight onlylaststhreeseconds angst. Updates on my other four stories should come soon! ;3**

**Special shout out to Captara, also. I appreciate all the reviews, but the one from Captara made me cry a little (srsly!). I had no idea I could inspire someone or give them courage, and that makes me so proud and happy! I can't wait to see your stories when you upload them! Never be scared to post anything!**** ;3 Thank you very much!**

* * *

"New...something new..."

Riku yawned, raising an eyebrow at the male beside him. He and Sora both were beneath the sheets, and Riku's arm was draped over Sora's back. It pleased him that when he held Sora, he never let go even in sleep. Said brunette was on his stomach, looking at the list Riku had made. His finger traced the item "something new". Riku took this moment to admire his lover's features. The rounded cheeks (Riku was sure that would stay with Sora forever), the slight smile, the chocolate-colored spikes, those bright blue eyes. Riku was hit with the breathless realization that this, this angel, this beautiful creature beside him, was his. And he would be Riku's forever, if the silverette had anything to say about it.

"Good morning, Riku." Sora chuckled when he felt Riku's arm tighten around his waist. "I take it you slept well?" He let himself be pulled into the aqua eyed male's possessive hug, smiling when said male buried his face in Sora's hair.

"Of course. With you by me, I could sleep anywhere."

"Let's hope that's not true, last thing I need is you falling asleep on the train." Sora laughed. He brought the list up so he could look at it from his place in Riku's arms.

"How long have you been looking at that?" Riku asked, rolling over so that Sora was now above him.

"Not long...just trying to think. I mean, we don't have anything new really...that's _wedding_ appropriate." The brunette added the last part quickly, when he saw Riku's sly smile. "Do you have any _wedding appropriate_ ideas?"

"New love, maybe?" Riku yawned, taking the list. They still had to tackle something old...

"Well, that might have worked if we hadn't been in love for so long already." Sora smiled, then leaned down to kiss Riku on the nose.

Riku chuckled. "Heh. Well, my bride-to-be, leave it all to your groom."

The azure eyed man raised an eyebrow. "Who said you were the groom?"

"I did. It's obvious. You're so girly."

A snort. "_Girly?_ What the hell! Just 'cause you're a macho man, you get to be the guy in the relationship?"

A scoff. "So now I'm macho? What happened to 'tastefully fit'?"

"I changed my mind. And what about 'masculinely androgynous'?"

"Didn't know it was an oxymoron until now." Riku quipped.

"Bullshit." Sora glared, then crossed his arms. "I should be the groom."

"Who supports us more?" Riku quipped.

"Me!" Sora was hasty to reply. "I make more money."

"And? I manage it!" Came the defiant reply.

"That's what a house_wife_ does!"

"No, it's what a _responsible husband_ does!"

"So I'm not responsible?"

"No!"

"Neither are you!"

"More than you!"

"Fine, if that's how it is, you can be the groom by _yourself_!" Sora flung the covers off of both of them, ignoring the chill that had nothing to do with cold, and stood up. "I'm gonna go think for a little." He grumbled, tugging on his pants and a sweater. Riku was oddly quiet the whole time. And that certainly didn't bother Sora. Nope, not at all. "You can stay here." Just to show how much it didn't bother him, Sora slammed the door shut behind him.

Riku watched Sora leave, silently seething. What the hell? If anyone had a reason to be mad, it was Riku. But his anger turned into shock, then realization, then an odd mix of sadness and laughable disbelief. Had they really gotten into an argument over something so stupid? It was the pre-wedding jitters his mother had warned him about, he was sure. It had to be. The most he and Sora had ever argued about was who'd fallen in love first, and it was never serious like this. Relationships like theirs just didn't have big problems. Did they?

Riku wasn't worried about Sora leaving; they loved eachother too much for something stupid like this to tear them apart. But that didn't stop him from worrying about other things, like how to make it up to Sora, and how to fix this. Because there was always that small possibility...

Sora, much like Riku, was worrying himself into a panic as he sat on the back porch. When had their playful banter turned serious? Probably at the "girly" comment. Sora didn't like being called girly, no matter how true it was. He was as man as any other guy on the planet (besides Auron or Tidus), so why should he have to be the bride just because of his looks? Of course, it hadn't occurred to him at the time that they could _both_ be grooms.

"But stupid Riku...this is his fault, too." Sora refused to take all of the blame. "He coulda just agreed to make me happy..."

"And ruin all the fun?"

Sora's head whipped up. Riku stood in the doorway, and he wore his signature smirk-smile. "I don't think so, Princess."

Sora, despite wanting to stay mad at Riku a little longer, couldn't help but smile a bit. "You haven't called me Princess since we were fifteen. You know I hated it." Sora could still remember the first time Riku had used it.

_"Hey, Princess. Might as well step away from the arena; only big boys can play against me."_

_A six year old Sora glared at the silver haired boy before him, his own wooden sword gripped tightly in chubby hands. "Oh yeah? If I'm a princess, that makes you _Queen!_ No boy wears his hair that long!"_

_"We'll settle this over a fight then. Bring it, Princess." Riku crouched into a fighting position, eager to fight even at his young age of seven._

_Of course, Sora wasn't any better. "It's been brought, Queen!"_

That was the first time they'd met.

"Yeah...I remember." Riku chuckled. "It got you distracted off of whatever you were mad at me for, though. Thought I'd give it a try." Riku walked out, and sat on the porch beside Sora.

It was drizzling, recovering still from the rainstorm they'd had last night. Sora and Riku were a bit too preoccupied to notice that storm, though. But now Sora saw the clouds of gray. They had silver linings.

The brunette turned away stubbornly. "Don't think I'm not mad at you still. Old tricks like that won't work." They were working just fine actually, but Sora wouldn't let him know that.

"What _will_ work, then?" Riku sounded suspiciously like he already knew what to expect.

"Give your princess a kiss, Queen." The brunette replied immediately, laughing when Riku kissed him soundly on the cheek. "Okay, now I'm happy. Let's find something new." And as if there'd never been any argument in the first place, Sora took Riku's hand and led him to the kitchen. They sat at the table, but not before two fresh mugs of coffee had been brewed, and began to brainstorm.

"This would be easier if we were Kairi. Remember how she was pregnant for her 'something new'?" Riku spoke after he'd taken a sip from his mug.

"Yeah..." Sora replied dazedly. He was thinking about Riku's comment earlier about new love. Though Sora believed with his heart that he and Riku would be together forever...small shreds of doubt reminded him that if there was an argument like that earlier, there might be more down the line. Then what? What if they couldn't be solved with old nicknames and kisses? What if they actually...split? What if they had a _kid_? Then what?

"Sora. You're spacing out." Riku's cheek was in his hand, the finger of his other hand circling the rim of his mug. "It's about our fight."

"No, not completely...it's just...what if we don't make it? We could love each other, but what if that's not enough?" Sora looked away, biting his lip. It was painful to even think about.

"If we love each other, no point in thinking about all the bad things. That stuff doesn't matter." Riku smiled lovingly, leaning over the table to kiss Sora on the lips.

Sora kissed back, then sighed. "You're right, but the doubt is always just _there_." Sora pouted into his cup. Then he smiled sheepishly, looking up at the silverette coyly. "Make it go away?"

Riku smirked. "Let's see what we can do about that." He took Sora's hand and led him up the stairs, leaving two cups of cooling coffee and a forgotten list on the table.

----------------

"We could…always just use our rings, you know. You only bought these a week ago, right?" Sora spoke suddenly, looking over at the lazing Riku.

"…and you think of this _after_ we make love. I don't even feel like crossing it off now."

Sora couldn't help but smile, not only at Riku's pout, but his use of the words "make love."

"Sorry." He leaned over, and pressed a kiss against Riku's forehead. "Hey..." Sora began, his and Riku's foreheads still touching. "Let's not fight anymore, okay?"

"If this is what our fights lead to, then I can't make any promises." Riku rose to catch Sora's lips before he pulled back completely, then collapsed back onto his pillow. Sora snuggled up to him, and they both faded into sleep.


End file.
